


touch, pictures came with touch.

by nolightss



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/pseuds/nolightss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings, mushy kissing, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch, pictures came with touch.

They’re lying side by side in Crutchie’s bed, staring at the the slats of sunlight as they peek through the window shades and throw themselves across the ceiling. Time seems to be dredging through the summer air, dragging its feet as the fluorescent clock blinks and blinks into the brightening room.

 

Jack rolls towards Crutchie, propping his head up on his palm and gazing at the shadows coloring his face, throwing dark contours and bright highlights across his cheeks. He lets his fingers trace lazy patterns on Crutchie’s skin, pausing and drumming softly at his right side.

 

“Can you feel it?” he asks, fingers ghosting over the scars below Crutchie’s hip, shiny in the low light. Crutchie tenses slightly. He turns his head to face jack, and his face comes into the light from the window, eyebrows knitting together as though deep in thought.

 

"Not really. press a little harder and I might." Jack laughs and presses.

 

"Okay now that just tickles," Crutchie says with a laugh.

 

Jack sits up next to him, lets the eggshell sheets pool around them both and presses his fingers further down, closer to Crutchie’s right knee.

 

"Now?"

 

Crutchie hums to himself before answering.

 

“Nope.”

 

Jack leans down and kisses the spot, and looks up to see Crutchie propped up on his elbows, smirking at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Just kiss me Jack, god."

Jack laughs again and catches Crutchie’s mouth in his as they both fall onto the pillows, sinking again into the shadowy summer air.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on my tumblr [here](http://crutchies.tumblr.com/post/94886200658/)
> 
> Title from Touch by Daft Punk


End file.
